Depression of the Young Literati
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Gerard, un universitario solitario y depresivo, intenta suicidarse en el tren, pero algo se lo impide. Frerard.


**¡Hola otra vez! Éste no es un fic San Valentín, pero es mi favorito de los que hice y creo que merece la pena leerlo.**

**"Depression of the Young Literati" no es mío, pertenece a su autor, que... El que sea, pero yo no soy.**

**Gerard Way y Frank Iero tampoco me pertenecen (mecachis...), ni sus vidas, ni su nada (qué pena...).**

**Éste tiene un final bastante feliz, espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

><p><em>~I need to do it soon, to go far away...<em>

_Shall I really go alone? _

_My school, my friends, my part-time job... _

_Just about... No, everything, being thrown away...~_

...

Entré solo en la estación de tren, a paso lento, pero decidido. Nada podría detenerme ahora mismo. Me dirigí a la taquilla y pedí un billete para el tren que cogía normalmente. La taquillera se me quedó mirando un buen rato antes de decidirse a darme lo que le pedí.

No sé qué esperaba ver; a simple vista, no era más que un simple estudiante universitario con una inocente y pesada mochila donde guardaba mi portátil, un libro, mi billetera y un par de cosas más. Pero seguro era incapaz de sospechar lo que yo ocultaba celosamente en ella.

Tras pagar por mi billete, salí al andén, me senté en un banco cualquiera y me puse a leer tranquilamente. Mis ojos leían el texto que tenían delante, mis oídos recogían diversos sonidos que por allí flotaban (el traqueteo y los pitidos del tren sobre las vías, alguien a quien llamaban por el móvil, charlas insustanciales...) y mi mente divagaba por remotos recuerdos, todos ellos con algo en común: tú. Una y otra vez, evocaba tu olor, tu tacto... aquel brillo inquieto en tus ojos... tu risa infantil, tu voz, tus besos...

Te echo tanto de menos, pensé, y una lágrima cayó en una de las páginas del libro.

Una niña se detuvo ante mí. Me sequé las lágrimas a toda prisa y la miré con hostilidad.

-Perdone, señor, ¿vio usted mi monedero? Es pequeñito, rosa, y tiene a Hello Kitty con un paraguas...

-No, niña- dije, de mal humor, intentando volver a concentrarme en la lectura-. No vi tu monedero.

-Pero, señor, ¿seguro que no...?

-¡No, joder, que no, no lo vi! ¡Ve y déjame en paz, anda!

La niña se quedó quieta un buen rato, mirándome, con lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos. Me sentí mal por ello, pero, antes de que pudiera levantarme y pedirle perdón, ella se largó corriendo.

Me desplomé sobre el banco, deseando poder fumar y preguntándome qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar. Tal vez le hubieras dicho que no con educación, pero te hubieras ofrecido a ayudarla. O tal vez me hubieras reñido por mi actitud. Pero me daba igual. Como ya no estabas, ya no valía la pena ser bueno.

...

_~The train immediately slides into place _

_People filling the seats mutter impatiently...~_

...

El tren traqueteó monótonamente sobre las vías, a la vez que una voz alegre anunciaba su llegada por megafonía. Cerré el libro, dejando entre las páginas que leía el marcapáginas rojo que tú me regalaste. Subí al tren y, conmigo, cientos de personas más; pero sabía que, a mitad de trayecto, ese mismo tren estaría vacío. Y, como nuestr—mi destino era la última estación, pronto tendría todo el tren para mí solo.

Dentro del tren, caminé hasta el último vagón, aquel donde solíamos estar tú y yo, y me senté en un asiento al azar.

_..._

_~Someone calls my name _

_And I suddenly feel sad _

_Flying out from the world, beyond the universe _

_Playing with a wild, wandering imagination _

_Before the tears come out...~_

_..._

Distraído, miré por la ventana. Entre estación y estación, relámpagos grises y verdes, con algún túnel ocasional de por medio, circulaban a enorme velocidad al otro lado. Retorcido en mi asiento, incliné mi cabeza hasta que mi sien derecha estuvo en contacto con el frío cristal. Y entonces, suspiré.

Tú y yo nos conocimos en aquel vagón.

...

*FLASHBACK*

Gerard miró fastidiado al pasajero de al lado que, por algún motivo que no comprendía, se empeñaba en leerle por encima del hombro el "Intento de ser humano" que tantos años y dinero le había costado obtener.

-Mira, tío, ni puta idea de quién eres, pero, joder, no me leas encima del hombro, que no me gusta, leñe.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el otro. Su flequillo teñido de azul tapó sus ojos color castaño al inclinar éste la cabeza y murmurar con voz infantil "pero es que es mi autor favorito".

-Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya...- volvió la cabeza a otro lado, sintiendo de repente su cara ardiendo-. También es el mío. Con éste, tengo todos sus libros, y nunca me canso de leerlos. Oh, por cierto, me llamo Gerard.

El otro lo miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Frank.

*FLASHBACK*

...

Tú y yo nos hicimos amigos en aquel vagón.

Tú y yo empezamos a salir gracias a aquel vagón.

_..._

_~My favorite novelist, you read him, too _

_Though, long ago, he committed suicide...~_

...

Metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y acaricié el lomo, ya desgastado, del "Intento de ser humano".

El libro con el que tú y yo nos conocimos.

Lo saqué con mucho cuidado, procurando que nadie viera el bulto informe que había en el interior de la mochila. Leí, mientras esperaba a que el vagón se vaciase.

...

_~「-__It was a lifetime filled with countless shame__, he said_

_「-__Spent with only lies being told__, he said...-~_

_..._

En muy pocas estaciones, mi vagón se quedó vacío. Sin pérdida de tiempo, cerré el libro y lo sustituí por aquel objeto envuelto en papel que hasta entonces había tenido oculto. Al verlo, antes de decidirme a abrirlo, recordé el día de tu muerte.

_..._

*FLASHBACK*

-¡No! ¡Déjeme verlo!- chilló Gerard, intentando convencer al médico.

Éste solamente hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero está muy grave- insistió por enésima vez-. Sólo las personas más cercanas a él pueden visitarlo.

-¡Yo soy la persona más cercana a él!- repitió, sin darse cuenta del río de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas. De repente, el intenso agarre que sus dedos tensos ejercían sobre la tela blanca de la bata del médico pareció perder fuerza, lo mismo que sus piernas, ya incapaces de soportar su peso, que se doblaron hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo- Por favor, por favor... Déjeme verlo... Déjeme estar con él...

Una voz casi inaudible pronunció el nombre del pelinegro. Éste levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo al médico, suplicante.

-¿Lo ve? Me está llamando...- murmuró, con la voz quebrada- Por favor, déjeme ir. Déjeme verlo...

El médico se encogió de hombros y suspiró en señal de resignación.

-Está bien, ve.

Gerard se levantó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y murmurando un trémulo "gracias", y entró pesadamente en la habitación donde descansaba Frankie. Cuando llegó a la cama, se inclinó hasta ponerse de rodillas y apartó delicadamente el pelo de la cara de Frankie, apenas visible entre tantos tubos y moratones. Frankie abrió los ojos lentamente, fijando en los ojos color avellana de su pelinegro su mirada color castaño.

-Estoy hecho una porquería, ¿verdad, Gee?- intentó sonreír, a la vez que levantaba una mano para acariciar su suave mejilla.

-No digas eso...- más lágrimas salieron de sus entrecerrados párpados, mientras apretaba con sus manos la de Frankie-. Te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás, e iremos juntos por ahí, al cine, al teatro, tal vez hagamos un viaje...

-No, Gee. No me voy a poner bien, y lo sabes. La culpa fue mía, debí haber mirado antes. Gee, eh, Gee...- lo llamó dulcemente, y el pelinegro levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de la persona que tanto amaba-. Escúchame, no me arrepiento de nada. He tenido una buena vida, he tenido buenos amigos, una familia que me quería, a ti...

-No, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes solo...- sollozó Gerard, la voz cascada, abrazando a Frankie con desesperación.

-Lo siento, Gee. Ojalá pudiera estar contigo por siempre, pero no puede ser. Lo noto, Gee. Cada vez me siento más cansado, cada vez me cuesta más verte...

No solo parecía ser incapaz de verlo bien. Su voz se estaba convirtiendo progresivamente en un hilillo apenas audible. Gerard lo sentía, lo sabía. La vida de Frankie se estaba escapando. Inexorablemente. Y él no podía hacer nada. No podía soportarlo.

-Frankie- murmuró, acercando su boca a la del otro-, te amo...

Lo besó con ansia, con desesperación, haciéndole notar con aquel beso todo lo que le iba a echar de menos.

Lo sintió sonreír levemente bajo sus labios antes de besarlo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Sintió sus manos avanzar vacilantemente, reptando por su pecho, hasta entrecruzarse en su nuca. Lo besó hasta el punto de que casi pensó que se iba a morir asfixiado. Pero no quería separarse.

Frankie se separó de él con cuidado, con una débil sonrisa curvando levemente sus labios.

-Te quiero, Gee...

Gerard no necesitó escuchar el pitido insistente y prolongado de la máquina a la que estaba conectado Frankie para saber que todo había terminado.

Él ya no estaba.

_Había muerto._

Gerard sintió su corazón partirse, desgarrarse. Había muerto. No. No podía ser. ¡No podía ser!

-¡Frankie! ¡Frankiiiiiieee!

Inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro del cuerpo que antes había albergado el alma de Frankie y lloró. Vinieron los médicos, lo declararon muerto y cubrieron su cara con una sábana, en señal de duelo; pero él no se dio cuenta. Lloraba, gimiendo el nombre de Frankie, con el corazón partido. No pudo hacer otra cosa hasta que se durmió sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

Entonces, el mundo dejó de tener sentido.

*FLASHBACK*

_..._

Retiré el papel lentamente hasta que, finalmente, quedó a la vista.

Fuerte.

Reluciente.

Segura.

Mortal.

Me quedé mirando embobado la pistola durante un buen rato. Más tarde, me levanté, me fui al final del vagón, junto a la puertecita, y abrí esta última. Sentí el aire fresco en mi cara, y quise creer que eran tus manos, que me acariciaban, me sujetaban, me impulsaban. Temblando, me acerqué la pistola a la sien. En cualquier momento, apretaría el gatillo y me reuniría contigo.

La pistola hizo "clic".

__...__

_~Someone speaks, and, right away, the isolated train jolts...~_

_..._

'Ni se te ocurra hacerlo'.

Abrí los ojos, asustado, creyendo que había sido una alucinación mía. Pero no lo era. Estabas ahí. Me mirabas severo, con una mirada reprobatoria en tus hermosos ojos.

'Ni se te ocurra apretar ese gatillo, Gee. ¿En qué estás pensando?'

-¡En ti!- grité, sin importarme que alguien pudiera oírme- ¡Desde que te fuiste, mi vida es una mierda! ¡Te echo de menos, quiero estar contigo!

_..._

_~Flying off the tracks, to the dark side of the moon...~_

__...__

La crudeza de estas palabras me impactó profundamente por su veracidad. Era incapaz de vivir sin él. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, y varias lágrimas salieron inadvertidamente de mis ojos.

'Yo también te echo de menos. De hecho, ahí arriba me concedieron una segunda oportunidad. No cruzaré hasta que tú te mueras para que podamos ir juntos, pero es mi obligación cuidar de ti y mirar que no te pase nada. Te lo repito, no. No vas a interrumpir tu vida de esta manera. No te lo permito'

Tu voz se hizo más suave que censuradora en esta última frase. Me abrazaste, y sentí el tacto cálido y real de tus brazos. Te devolví el abrazo, todavía aferrando aquella fría pistola, y lloré silenciosamente en tu hombro. Me acariciaste el pelo.

'No seas tonto. No cometas estas locuras. Vive tu vida. Vívela bien. Por ti, por mí...', me miraste. 'Prométeme que lo harás'.

-Lo prometo- susurré, todavía entre lágrimas.

Sonreíste.

'Eso es, muy bien...', dijiste, y acercaste tu cara a la mía.

Me besaste. Me aferré a ti. Te echaba de menos. Te devolví el beso, sintiéndome débil, frágil, indefenso. Pero tú estabas ahí, y me hacías olvidar todo aquello que no quería sentir.

_..._

_~Rising to the heavens, and there you were, reverting to that day...~_

_..._

'Es una promesa...'

Desapareciste.

El tren siguió con su camino, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar.

Miré una vez más aquel instrumento que aún sostenía. Un disparo... un solo disparo... y estaríamos juntos. Pero no lo hice.

Tiré la pistola a las vías.

Al hacerlo, me sentí más ligero. Voy a vivir mi vida, me prometí, y nunca te voy a echar de ella. Porque tú eres la razón por la que sigo vivo.

...

...

*MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE*

-Disculpe, señor...- dice una vocecita infantil delante de mí. La miro benévolamente.

-Tu monedero, ¿no es así?- lo saco-. Creo que es éste, lo vi junto a la puerta de la cafetería. Porque es éste, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!- exclama, palmoteando- ¡Muchas gracias, señor!- lo agarra, me da un beso en la mejilla y se va riendo.

Nada ha cambiado en todos estos años, Frankie. La misma gente, la misma estación, los mismos trenes. Sólo el libro y yo hemos envejecido. He vivido mi vida para y por los demás, pensando en ti. Me río entre dientes. Es una desconcertante ironía, que alguien tan maniático y depresivo como yo haya podido tener una vida feliz.

Una vida que poco a poco se va acortando. La semana pasada había ido al médico porque tenía dolores de pecho y tosía sangre a menudo, y me habían diagnosticado cáncer de pulmón. Pero hoy, no como los otros días, no me duele nada. Me siento tranquilo, seguro, y no sé por qué.

_..._

_~-__Dear me, just the same as you, _

_will somewhere, someday, die –won't we?-~_

_..._

El tren llega a la estación. Me levanto con dificultad, cargando todo el peso en el bastón antes de decidirme a dar un paso. Doy las gracias en silencio a toda la gente que me deja pasar, compadecida de un pobre anciano desvalido, y me uno a la marabunta que intenta entrar en el tren.

_..._

_~-It was a lifetime filled with countless shame-_

_-Spent with only lies being told-~_

...

Me voy, como de costumbre, al último vagón de todos, que, extrañamente, está lleno hasta los topes; pero una señora me cede su sitio y, mientras me siento, le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento. Cansado, saco el libro, que, desde el día que nos conocimos, llevo conmigo como si fuera un amuleto.

_..._

_~But I won't ever go away from you _

_I'm a lover of literature, a mere man...~_

...

Acaricio su lomo ajado y medio roto al que casi se le han borrado las letras. El marcapáginas se ha decolorado por el paso del tiempo, y ahora es de un tono anaranjado. Las páginas están casi desprendidas y amarillentas. Pero es mi mayor tesoro.

El traqueteo del tren sobre las vías me relaja. Es un sonido que siempre me ha gustado, ¿lo sabías? Bueno, claro que lo sabías, yo a ti te lo contaba todo. Tú eras la única persona que había logrado sacarme una risa auténtica, tú me habías ayudado a ser yo mismo, tú habías estado siempre ahí para apoyarme. Te debo mucho...

Estoy cansado, tengo mucho sueño... pero nada me duele. Cierro los ojos y me duermo, con el libro descansando en mis manos enjutas y arrugadas.

_..._

_~Someone calls my name... ~_

...

Me despierto de repente. Mi libro se había caído con un fuerte estrépito y se le habían caído la mayor parte de las hojas. Entre ellas, estaba escondido, por alguna parte, el marcapáginas ahora naranja. Me levanto para recogerlo, y noto que no me cuesta nada. ¿Por qué?

_..._

_~And suddenly, I'm sad, but why? ~_

...

Me miro las manos. Son las mismas de cuando era joven, lisas, tersas, sin una sola arruga ni un solo lunar. Me miro los pies. Calzo las mismas Converse que llevaba aquel día. Extrañado, me dirijo hacia el amasijo de papeles que había sido mi libro.

Ante mi sorpresa, las páginas desprendidas se convierten en palomas blancas que se mueven y revolotean.

_..._

_~Flying out from the world, above the sky...~_

...

Levanto los brazos, sin esfuerzo, y no puedo contener un grito de alegría. Es un espectáculo precioso. Me rodean, agitan sus alas blancas delante de mí. ¿Por qué nadie las ve? ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de esto? Es maravilloso, es increíble.

Una de ellas lleva un papel naranja en el pico. Mi marcapáginas. Vuela hasta la otra punta del vagón, al final del tren, y te veo. Me miras. Te sonrío.

Unas cuantas palomas salen volando y se reúnen contigo. Otras se quedan detrás, empujándome, instándome a que vaya contigo. Las obedezco sin pérdida de tiempo y me voy junto a ti. Miro mi reflejo en los cristales y veo que vuelvo a ser como cuando era joven, como aquel día, cuando intenté cometer aquella locura.

_..._

_~I beg you, shake away from all that you can, run away...~_

_..._

Me reúno contigo. Nos abrazamos. Me besas.

La paloma que tenía el marcapáginas revolotea sobre nosotros y la deja caer. Esa tarjetita naranja se convierte enseguida en una cadena que nos une las manos. La miro, maravillado.

'¿Preparado?', me dices, con una sonrisa pícara, con la mano libre en el pomo de la puerta.

Te la devuelvo.

-Listo- te aseguro. Y la abres. Todas las palomas salen volando, causando un revuelo del que sí se da cuenta el resto de los pasajeros. Nos miramos, sonriendo, y saltamos.

No tocamos el suelo. Me pregunto por qué, hasta que miro para abajo y veo que bajo nosotros no hay más que blanco. Estamos sobre las palomas. Empiezo a chillar y a reír como un niño pequeño, y me acaricias el pelo con ese gesto característico tuyo.

Delante, hay una luz. No es el sol. No sé qué es. Pero sé que debo ir allí. A cada metro que nos acercamos a ella, me siento mucho mejor, y sé que seremos bien recibidos.

Vuelves la cabeza y me guiñas un ojo.

Ese resplandor nos envuelve y te agarro de la mano con fuerza.

...

_~Go... ~_

...

'Estaremos juntos, y esta vez, para siempre...'

...

...

...

Una señora que se sentaba cerca de la puertecita del final del tren con su hija pequeña observó con estupor cómo la puerta se abría, dejando salir fuera un lío de papeles, sombreros y pequeños objetos. Se levantó y, con esfuerzo, la cerró. Y cesó la violenta corriente de aire.

-Habría que ir pensando en arreglar este tren...- farfulló, molesta.

La niña se había levantado, inquieta como ella sola, y había ido corriendo al origen de la mayoría de los papeles que habían ido fuera.

-Mira, mami- dijo-, este libro se ha roto por culpa del viento.

La buena señora se quedó mirando aquel libro, roto, viejo y gastado, que estaba abierto en una página que decía algo que no entendía. "Una vida llena de incontable vergüenza, vivida entre mentiras...". Detrás del libro había un par de zapatos. Levantó un poco más la vista y vio a un anciano, con su bastón entre sus rodillas y con las manos en gesto de haber estado leyendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios secos y estaba inmóvil.

-¿Está durmiendo ese señor, mami?- preguntó la pequeña, inocentemente.

La señora agarró a su hija de la mano y se la llevó hasta su asiento, con los labios apretados.

_Ese hombre no estaba durmiendo._

_..._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, por favor~ *señala el botón* <strong>

**La versión en inglés en el "capítulo 2".**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
